Slave collar (Fallout 3)
(apparel) (item) }} |quests =Strictly Business Strictly Profitable The Kid-Kidnapper }} Background Characteristics Slave collars are used by the slavers from Paradise Falls. The collars send a frequency to Paradise Falls to keep track of where every collared slave is. It is possible to remove a collar from an enslaved non-player character, simply by talking to them and selecting the appropriate conversation choice. Success in removing the collar is based on the player's Science skill: one's skill must be at least 25 to attempt to remove the collar, with only a 50% chance of success. The likelihood of success increases in steps (at skill levels 50 and 75) up to a 100% success rate. Outside of initiating conversation, the player character may be approached in the Wasteland by an escaped slave still wearing a slave collar, who will beg for the collar to be removed. The collar will also explode if struck by the Mesmetron, so be sure to mez only non-player characters who aren't yet wearing one. As Grouse states, "''The Mezzer rays trigger the collar's self-destruct mechanism, so once the collar's on, don't shoot the slave with the Mesmetron, unless you want to pay me for a new collar." There are two versions of this item; the first is a quest item given to the player by Grouse for use in the quest Strictly Business, along with a Mesmetron. It has a weight of 1 and a value of 0, and cannot be removed from the player's inventory except by enslaving a non-player character. The second version of this item is a hidden apparel item that is generated on non-player characters enslaved by the player. It can be worn by the player on PCs by typing into the console: to add the collar to the inventory, then to equip it. will remove the collar. Locations The slave collar can only be obtained through accepting the three quests marked above as there are no collars placed in the game world. Related quests * Strictly Business * Strictly Profitable * The Kid-Kidnapper Notes Pacifying NPCs: It is possible to turn hostile unnamed non-player characters (e.g. raiders) into friendly characters by first enslaving them and then instantly removing the slave collar. A Science skill of 75 or higher is recommended. Afterward, the player will again have the slave collar in their inventory, which can be used to enslave other non-player characters. This procedure, however, results in a lot of bad Karma for the player. It is an effective means to accumulate bad karma without actually being evil. The removal of the slave collar does not reward positive karma if the player has enslaved the character. Behind the scenes Exploding collars are frequently used as plot devices in fiction entertainment. The earliest known use of an exploding collar was in the Starchild Trilogy, a trio of novels published between 1964 and 1969. Bugs * Even though the slave collar weight is listed at 1, as a quest item they do not actually add weight to your personal carry total. * Removing a collar via dialogue from any non-player character who has been enslaved by the player (other than Red, Flak, Arkansas, and Susan Lancaster) may cause a crash to desktop. * If you put a slave collar on an Enclave scientist (the ones wearing a glass helmet), their body will become invisible leaving only their hands and head visible. * If the player receives the slave collar for the quest and kills Grouse the quest will end, and the slave collar will be 0 WG instead of 1 WG it usually adds. * If you put a slave collar on any non-player character and directly after entering the Operation: Anchorage addon, the slave will disappear, and you will be unable to get another collar from Grouse. See also * Slave collar instructions Category:Slavery Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 quest items Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing